


Swallowed Wholly by HJ Bender

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adult Situations, Drablles, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty 100-word drabble about one of Crowley's serpentine "talents".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed Wholly by HJ Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Swallowed Wholly](viewstory.php?sid=15) by [HJ Bender](viewuser.php?uid=2)

 

  
Summary: A naughty 100-word drabble about one of Crowley's serpentine "talents".  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  Adult Situations  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 122 Read: 210  
Published: 10 Sep 2005 Updated: 10 Sep 2005

n/a by HJ Bender

  
**Swallowed Wholly**  
 **Author:** H.J. Bender  
 **Rating:** M

 

Crowley had an unusual talent for swallowing things whole. He attributed it to his serpentine past although he really had no idea where it came from. It had been ages since he?d had the extraordinary ability to unhinge his jaw, but the skill still remained in his human form.

It was quite useful on rare occasions, like when he wanted to see how many devilled eggs he could swallow at one time, or when he had lost at cards and had to perform fellatio to be a fair sport.

Though when playing against Aziraphale, Crowley hardly thought himself the loser.

**_Fin_ **

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=15>


End file.
